Traditions
by vcg73
Summary: A McKeller holiday story. Just because I felt like it. :


**Traditions**

Observing in secret from a shadowed corner, Jennifer bestowed a fond smile upon the man she loved as he moved about the main Science lab, placing small neatly wrapped parcels at each and every work station. It was nearly midnight, but Rodney showed no sign of weariness as he bustled about, blue eyes shining with glee as he positioned every package just-so, arranging the gift tags so that no one would miss seeing their names come morning.

He was singing as he worked, a slightly breathy but not unpleasant rendition of "Silver Bells", and Jennifer's expression changed to a puzzled frown when she saw the giver place a present in his own workspace and arrange a tag with his name showing. Then she grinned, realizing that he did not intend for the other scientists to know just who their Secret Santa truly was.

John Sheppard had once told her that Rodney was in the habit of doing things like this at Christmas time. Last year, he had supposedly 'forgot' that he'd already finished a huge project the scientists were scheduled to work on, and told everyone that since there was nothing to do they might as well all take a day off and get out of his way. The number of small treats and favors that had come to Rodney afterward had proved that no one had been fooled in the slightest by his gruff act.

Jennifer smothered a giggle when Rodney's song changed to the Chipmunk Christmas carol. As he finished the chorus about trains, loops and hula-hoops, he abruptly stopped singing and chortled to himself as he did something that Jennifer could not quite make out in the dim space.

"Rodney, you really are a genius," he muttered, then hit a switch on a small remote control and watched with blatant pleasure as a long sleek toy train slid into view from a small tunnel that Jennifer had not noticed before. It was complete with lights, soft puffs from the smokestack and a high-pitched whistle that sounded as the small engine began chugging its way around the largest of the laboratory tables, gliding along on tracks that were hidden in the darkness. Bouncing on his heels in childlike delight, Rodney called over his shoulder, "What do you think?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Jennifer stepped out of the shadows. "It's wonderful. How did you know I was here?"

"Heard you come in," he replied frankly, walking around the table and examining the train set-up from all angles. "When you've been snuck up on by Sheppard and Ronon as many times as I have, you learn to listen. And if you're going to ask how I knew it was you . . ." he patted his index finger against his nose. "You've been using that orange-blossom body wash you bought in Colorado Springs. The stuff you were so afraid I'd hate."

"I'm still surprised you liked it so much, all things considered."

Coming nearer, he took a deep appreciative sniff. "I may not be able to eat oranges, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate their scent, especially on you." A mischievous light in his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in very close to kiss her neck just below the line of her jaw. "I might just have to take my chances and try a bite."

"You're in a good mood tonight," she laughed, stopping his advance by turning her head and catching his lips in a quick kiss. "What brought this on?"

Seeing her gesture towards the festive setting behind him, Rodney grinned, his previous air of childlike happiness making a quick comeback. "It's Christmas Eve," he explained, obviously expecting that to be enough.

She gave him a hug. "And here I was thinking I'd have to drag you into the holiday spirit kicking and screaming. Not the Scrooge type after all, eh?"

Not at all offended by her teasing, he shrugged. "Nope, not even the Grinch type. After all, what's not to like about Christmas? Presents, lots of rich food, snowball fights, decorations, songs, and the fun of watching people who can't stand each other the whole rest of the year struggling to be nice to each other. That can be hilarious. You should have seen this place the year Zelenka and Kavanaugh both got randomly selected to be part of the holiday party committee." He snickered at the memory. "If the Wraith had showed up, we could have just let those two take their frustration with each other out on them. Problem solved. Galaxy saved."

She laughed. "And what exactly were you doing while those two were going at it?"

His arms slid back to their former spot around her waist, an all-too-innocent smile lifting his lips. "What makes you think I did anything?" Her eyebrow raised. "Okay, well, I _might_ have helpfully passed one or two recommendations along to the committee on Kavanaugh's behalf. Was it my fault he left his notes on the main hard-drive where anyone could find them?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep from smiling. She had never met Peter Kavanaugh, who had been reassigned to the Midway gate station before she had joined the Atlantis medical staff, but tales of the man were legendary. Mutual dislike of him had apparently been the very first olive branch between Drs. Zelenka and McKay.

Changing the subject, she asked, "So, what else do you like about Christmas?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, except for those four years we weren't speaking to each other, it is the one time of year my sister and I usually manage not to fight over anything. And when I was young I always loved going out with my dad to cut down our Christmas tree. I always had to be the one to pick out the perfect tree."

"Is that because you have the best taste in your family?" she guessed, enjoying the smug look that formed before it gave way to a wince and a more rueful expression as she went on, "Or because you're allergic to three different types of pine tree?"

Rodney sighed. "You know, sometimes it just isn't fair that my girlfriend has access to my complete medical file."

"It probably isn't, but I like knowing the best ways to keep you safe," she replied, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose that instantly restored his smile.

"I like knowing that you care enough to want to," he told her. Turning to shut off the toy train, he gently laid the remote control in Zelenka's work-space. Seeing her questioning look, he shrugged, embarrassed as he admitted, "I overheard him telling Dr. Bancroft that he used to ask Santa for a toy train every year, only his family was too poor to afford one. He'll probably think it's from her."

She smiled. "Until he figures out that the whole set is hand-built from parts scrounged around Atlantis, and realizes that Bancroft doesn't have that kind of Engineering skill."

Rodney gaped. "How did you know that?" Then he abruptly answered his own question, disgust flavoring his tone. "Sheppard . . . I knew I shouldn't have told him what I was building, but he caught me last week putting the caboose together and I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough, especially since I was surrounded by half-assembled train tracks at the time. He wanted to set it up and play with it, so I had to tell him it was a Christmas gift for someone else. He was so excited, I felt kind of bad for telling him the truth."

"Maybe you can make another one for his birthday."

"Yeah, or . . . hey, you know what'd be even better? I used to build remote controlled airplanes when I was a kid. I'll bet I could figure out how to rig up a miniature radio-controlled Jumper. Maybe with an ATA interface so Sheppard could control the thing remotely with his mind!"

Realizing that she was in imminent danger of losing Rodney to an all-night tinkering session somewhere, Jennifer tightened her hold around his body and distracted his busily moving mouth by pressing her lips to it. He responded at once, all thoughts of toy-making vanishing from his mind as he put his full attention into returning the affection. Happily, Rodney was as much of a genius at kissing as he was in other areas and it wasn't until several minutes had passed that the lovers broke apart.

Pressing her forehead against his, Jennifer smiled and draped her arms over Rodney's shoulders. "You know what I like best about Christmas?"

"Mistletoe?" he guessed cheekily.

She grinned and slid her hands down his arms, clasping his right hand in her left one as she tugged him out of the lab and into the hallway that led to the living quarters. "No, what I like best is family tradition. In my house, we were always allowed to unwrap one present of our choice on Christmas Eve."

For a second, he looked confused, then a suggestive hitch of her eyebrows had his eyes widening. A crooked grin flashed across his face. "Well, I wouldn't want to be the one to make you break with tradition."

Suddenly Rodney burst into a run, pulling Jennifer along with him. Their happy laughter echoed back down the corridor as the last stroke of the clock brought Christmas day to Atlantis once again.

The End


End file.
